Fire and Ice
by Elleira
Summary: I don't think that Isard would ever settle for a simple conversation. An AU look at Isard's revenge against Rogue Squadron. Please R&R! The rating is for torture, be warned things may get a bit dark.
1. House of Cards

Fire and Ice  
  
Hey, all yes I decided to repost this puppy cause as I was reading through it I realized that there were a couple of details that I needed to tweak. So, I will be reposting the rest of the story soon, and then on to the end! I actually have it all mapped out so if I can just string together a couple of free hours then it'll be up in no time! It's finding the free hours that's the trick though.  
  
So to new readers welcome! To old thank you! I always appreciate reviews whether they be good, bad or ugly. I'd like to hear what people think!  
  
Yes, yes I know this galaxy far, far away does not belong to me. But it just looked so pretty up on that shelf I had to get it down and play with it a bit. I promise to put it back just a little worse for wear. I'm not making any money on this and I don't have any money anyway so suing me just wouldn't make sense.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
******  
  
"Sabacc!" Corran Horn crowed enthusiastically. "Read 'em and weep my friends!" The small lounge rang with Corran's triumphant shout, causing the other three pilots at the table to groan good-naturedly, as Corran swept the large pile of credit chips into his already sizable stack.  
  
"You Corellians have all the luck," sighed Tycho Celchu, glaring ruefully at his own poor hand.  
  
"Oh, you know it's just our natural superiority," said Corran, winking playfully at Tycho.  
  
"I wonder if it were just your natural superiority that had a hand in the last two games as well," Ooryl Qrygg suggested meaningfully.  
  
"You question my honesty?" asked Corran, feigning hurt surprise. "Why I wouldn't dream of cheating you my friend."  
  
"Humph!" snorted Bror Jace skeptically eyeing Corran's smug face. A soft beep from Tycho's com-link interrupted Jace before he could voice anything else aloud. Excusing himself Tycho answered his com call. The four pilots were enjoying a short leave between missions, and had been passing the last couple of hours with a friendly game of sabacc on Bror Jace's home planet Thyferra.  
  
"Anyway," said Ooryl, "about that hand."  
  
"Oh, I assure you my friend that hand was perfectly legal as were the other two," said Corran.  
  
"CorSec here," put in Bror, "wouldn't know how to cheat if-"  
  
"Come on you guys we've got to get back to the ship, our leave has been canceled," interrupted Tycho striding toward the lounge's door, his face white.  
  
"Why Tycho, what's the matter?" asked Corran concerned.  
  
"Wedge is missing," Tycho stated grimly.  
  
"What? What do you mean missing, missing in combat, missing as in captured, missing as in what?" asked Jace.  
  
"Missing as in captured."  
  
"Captured by who?"  
  
Tycho steadied himself against the doorframe. "Someone claiming to be Ysanne Isard." ~I think I'm going to be sick~, Corran thought as he grabbed Jace's Savreen brandy, and downed it in one gulp. "But, but how isn't he with Wraith Squadron mopping up the last of Zinj's forces?" exclaimed Corran.  
  
"Well he was, but he decided to come back early, the Wraith's didn't need him any more. However, in between Coruscant and here he disappeared, and High Command didn't know what happened to him until an hour ago, when they received a transmission from someone claiming to be Isard, and giving proof she had Wedge."  
  
"And now Wedge is her." he couldn't even get out Isard's name, "prisoner? I think I need another brandy," said Corran. Tycho gave him a sympathetic look, knowing exactly how he felt. Both Tycho and Corran had been Isard's unwilling guests aboard her private toy, the Super Star Destroyer Lusankya, where she enjoyed the interrogation and breaking of unfortunate rebels the Empire had been able to capture.  
  
"I said 'claiming' to be Isard. We don't know if it's really her."  
  
"Oh, that makes me feel so much better," Corran said sarcastically, "instead of Isard we have an Isard wannabe."  
  
"There's more," sighed Tycho. "Whoever is out there, Isard or not, has declared war on all of Rogue Squadron."  
  
"I definitely need another brandy," said Corran, reaching for the decanter.  
  
*******  
  
Admiral James Saarken impatiently waited for his Interstellar com call to connect. After the tone signaling a link, he angrily stormed at the recipient of his call. "When, Madame Director, were you planning on informing me of your latest acquisition?"  
  
"I presume you are speaking of my recent capture of the New Republic's vaunted Commander Wedge Antilles," inquired former Imperial Intelligence Director Ysanne Isard, quite unabashed by Saarken's accusatory tone.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I am," said Saarken, rather put off by her unconcerned manner. "You were to make no decisions without my consent! Now the New Republic will be breathing down our necks because YOU, Madame Director, did not consult with me. Years of planning wasted and all of my work gone, simply because you felt the need to go off and capture some unimportant snub fighter jock."  
  
"On the contrary, Admiral, this 'unimportant snub fighter jock' as you call him is the key to the destruction of Rogue Squadron. Their elimination is all-important in your plan if you would remember. Striking at the serpent's head is one of the safest and most effect ways to eliminate Rogue Squadron. So, if you would just leave this matter to me, I will take care of it in my own way, and you will no longer have to worry about Rogue Squadron interrupting your plans. Don't worry, they'll never find me before I want them to, and they don't even know about you. There's nothing to worry about. Isard out." Both view screens went dark.  
  
*******  
  
Saarken sighed as Isard broke the connection. He knew it had been stupid to agree to let Isard join him, but at the time he had been desperate for commanding officers. However, now he was realizing what a large mistake he had made.  
  
Isard, was unstable, at best. Her desire for revenge against Rogue Squadron was really quite disturbing. He found himself feeling almost sorry for the man she had captured. Almost. Wedge Antilles had been responsible for the death of countless pilots, and he was also wanted by the Empire for the destruction of the second Death Star, although the point seemed moot now a days.  
  
The Empire was dying, Saarken had no doubt of that, and he realized himself to be no Thrawn, but he had not sat idly by all these years. He had amassed himself quite a fleet, and was going to give the upstart New Republic a run for their credits. He counted himself the last true remnant of the Empire and he was going to conduct himself as an Imperial officer no matter the price by turning the war on the New Republic. Surprise was the key, and the Empire now had the luxury of turning the Rebel's old tactics back upon them.  
  
The hit and run strategies that the Rebellion had so infuriated the Empire with, all those years ago, were coming back to haunt them.  
  
* * *  
  
The first thing Wedge became aware of was the pain. It spread throughout his entire body, totally encompassing him in its fiery grip. He couldn't quite remember why he hurt so badly. The last thing he remembered was. what? The memory hit him like a falling asteroid. Of course, being pulled out of hyperspace by an Imperial Interdictor cruiser and the ensuing skirmish would be something quite hard to forget.  
  
After that everything was pretty fuzzy, but by using his somewhat muddled powers of deduction he cleverly decided that he was the prisoner of the Empire, or of one of the renegade moffs terrorizing the New Republic. However, the most alarming thing was that they had been waiting for him. Whoever it was that had captured him knew exactly who he was, and what they wanted from him, whereas he didn't even know where he was or who he had been captured by.  
  
Assessing his situation he realized it was not good. Alone in what was presumably enemy territory with no allies and no hope of ever being rescued he realized that the odds of his survival were extremely slim. However those were the odds, and Wedge Antilles had developed a rather nasty habit of beating them, and since he rather enjoyed performing the impossible he decided that he might as well cash yet another check at the bank of luck and just hope he didn't go for broke.  
  
******  
  
The mood in the briefing room was one of horrified shock, for by the time everyone had arrived the news of Wedge's capture had been heard by all. Gradually their shock had transformed into fear and anger, fear for their commander and friend, and anger for the one who had imprisoned him.  
  
"Rogue Squadron, if you would please take your seats we will begin this briefing," said General Airen Cracken of New Republic Intelligence. "Now it seems that by this time you are all aware of Commander Antilles' situation, and that you are ready to do something about it." He paused casting his gaze around the room. "Well, I'm sorry, but you are just going to have to wait. Unfortunately it will be some time before you see any action. In fact, we're hoping that this whole situation can be solved without bloodshed on either side. At this very moment, the New Republic is attempting to negotiate with long thought dead, former Imperial Director of Intelligence, Ysanne Isard, on Commander Antilles' behalf. Now-"  
  
"What?!" broke in Corran. "You're negotiating with her? With all due respect General, that's insane! Ysanne Isard does not negotiate, and I might add the longer you negotiate, the longer Commander Antilles is in her clutches! I assure you, General, that is not a place he will enjoy being! And besides, she went out of her way to capture him. This is a case of revenge pure and simple. She's not interested in negotiation. She'll pull you along for as long as she can, then she'll return Wedge to us. In a box!"  
  
"Lieutenant Horn, I know how you feel and I don't like the situation any more than you do, but we don't even know where Isard is, and even if we did, we couldn't attack her outright. Placing an intrusion team would take weeks if not months. So as of right now there's nothing we can do, except sit tight. Remember that Ysanne Isard has a grudge against all of you so you would do well to watch your own backs. She doesn't give up easily," warned Cracken, stepping down from the platform.  
  
"Well," said Tycho, standing up to address them, "you heard the General, watch your backs, don't go out alone etc. etc. Use extreme caution. We've underestimated Isard before and suffered the consequences. I don't want to have to go through that again. Now I suggest we all go back to our quarters to get some sleep, and tomorrow, we'll meet at 0800 to discuss how to find, and rescue our friend if need be. Understood? Dismissed." The room erupted into noise as the pilots stood up animatedly discussing the new developements.  
  
Stepping down from the platform Tycho intercepted Corran before he reached the door. "Corran will you wait for just a minute, I need to talk with you." Corran gave him a puzzled glance, but shrugged agreeably following Tycho to his office, and was surprised to find three people already waiting for them.  
  
"Quite a performance out there, Corran. Do you really want to shoot down all their hopes?" inquired an incredulous voice from within the office.  
  
"Pash! It's good to see you! I guess I did overreact a little. It's just so hard to think of her as being back and having Wedge as a prisoner." He gave Pash a pained look. "It brings back some bad memories you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know Corran, for all of us. I wish I could have come under better circumstances," said Pash, smiling his understanding.  
  
"Me too, Pash. Sorry, I'm okay now. So, um. why are you here?" asked Corran with a quizzical look on his face. He was pleased to find his old squadron mate here, but he was confused as to why his presence was needed.  
  
"All in good time, Corran, all in good time," Tycho said, keeping him in suspense. "But you are forgetting your manners. Corran ,I would like you to meet Lieutenants Yarielle Snoe and John Trasten, two of the New Republic Intelligence's top agents." A tall, slender, brown haired, blue-eyed woman, and a blond, stocky, young man rose to greet him.  
  
The woman smiled and offered her hand, "Call me Yari. It's nice to finally meet you, Lieutenant Horn."  
  
"You can call me Corran. It's nice to meet you too, Yari, and you John," he said smiling.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said the young man with an easy smile.  
  
"Well, now that you three have met, we should get on to business," said Tycho.  
  
"Yeah, and what business is this?" asked Corran.  
  
"Well, in the meeting, General Cracken was not particularly forthcoming. We know exactly where Isard can be found, and we believe we know how we can get to her, and Wedge. However, we couldn't say anything to the rest of the squadron because a.) We don't want to get everyone's hopes up and then dash them against a bulkhead if we're wrong. And b.) As I said in the meeting we've underestimated Isard before, and you, Corran, had to suffer the consequences,"  
  
Tycho grimaced but then went on. "Corran, you have had experience in undercover operations, with CorSec, and you know how Isard operates and what the consequences will be if you're caught. So what we're asking here is if you will be willing to be a part of an intrusion team to rescue Wedge, and put Isard out of commission forever?"  
  
Corran raised a questioning eyebrow. "Do you need to ask? I'm in! Just one question though, do you really think there's a possibility that there may be a spy in the squadron?"  
  
"We don't think so, but we didn't think there was a spy on Coruscant either," said Tycho.  
  
Corran smiled ruefully, "Yes we did."  
  
"Well, I wasn't going to mention other people's mistakes," Tycho answered smiling wryly. Corran's "mistake," back while freeing Coruscant from the Empire, had almost cost Tycho his life when he was charged by the Alliance of being an Imperial spy, and for the murder of the supposed dead Corran Horn.  
  
"Yes, well anyway," Corran said, embarrassed, "what exactly is 'the plan'?"  
  
"Well," said Yari, calling up a starmap on the datapad she had been holding, "from what we've discovered it appears as if Isard has been building a small fleet for the past couple of years at a small planet just inside what is left of Imperial space. What we are proposing to do is for two people on the team to infiltrate Isard's fleet as new recruits. The other three-"  
  
"What other two? Who's the fifth person?" asked Corran, interrupting her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mention it before. The New Republic asked Luke Skywalker to round out our little team," Pash said smiling.  
  
"Wow!" Corran said, amazed that the New Republic would send such a high profile figure.  
  
"Wow is right, Corran. The New Republic is very serious about getting Wedge back."  
  
"Anyway," said Yari, "we thought that since John and I aren't as recognizable as you, Pash and Luke that we'd be posing as the recruits. As soon as they located Wedge we'll send a signal to us and we'll break Wedge out. We still have a lot of details to punch out, but we've got a long time to do that on our trip."  
  
"So let me get this straight," Corran said breaking in. "The four of us plus a Jedi are taking on an Imperial fleet, and one of the galaxy's vilest humans ever to walk any planet, and all just to rescue one grantedly very important snub fighter jock?"  
  
"Basically," Pash replied.  
  
"Cool, when do we leave?"  
  
Pash rolled his eyes disgustedly, "Corellians!"  
  
"Oh, um, one thing. How am I going to tell Mirax?"  
  
****** "No, no, no, and NO!" The tiny kitchenette rang with Mirax's vehement denial. "You are not going, Corran Horn! I almost lost you once to that witch and I'm not losing you again!"  
  
"But Mirax, what about Wedge?" Corran asked, trying to reason with his irate spouse.  
  
"He's almost like a brother to you isn't he? We can't just leave him to Isard!"  
  
"Maybe, but why do you have to go?"  
  
"I was with CorSec. I went undercover all the time. It'll be a piece of cake, and besides he'd do the same for me."  
  
"Well if you can go why can't I? He is like a brother to me, you know. And how are you guys going to get to wherever you're going? You could use the Pulsar Skate, and I could pilot and-"  
  
"Mirax, honey," Corran said gently, "it would never work. They would recognize the Skate right away, and you have runs to do. Besides, your father would kill me if anything happened to you."  
  
"You're right," Mirax said grudgingly. "I just wish there were another way, or that I could at least help." She said putting her arms around him. "Just because you're right doesn't mean that I won't worry about you or miss you like crazy every minute that you're gone. When do you have to leave? We can at least have dinner together, right?"  
  
"Well," said Corran grimacing, "actually, I have to leave right away. I just have time to pack a few things, and then I meet the team at the spaceport." Corran disappeared into their bedroom as he finished his sentence.  
  
"Don't worry too much about me, all right? I don't know when I'll be back, so really don't get too worried. I'll be fine." He grinned at her as he came back into the kitchen. "I love you, smuggler of my heart. I'll be back. I promise."  
  
"I'll hold you to that you know." She smiled and kissed him. "I love you too, CorSec." He gave her another kiss, and a grin, then was gone.  
  
******  
  
Nothing had changed. It was still dark and Wedge was still in pain. The monotony of waiting for something, anything to happen was wearing on him. However, when the lights came on in a blazing burst of pain, he suddenly realized that he probably would have preferred monotony to what was probably going to happen to him next. At least his one burning question was going to be answered, who had captured him and why? Actually, in retrospect, he realized he had two questions, but that was irrelevant.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the great Commander Wedge Antilles of the much vaunted Rogue Squadron." Wedge's blood froze. He had heard that sneering voice before, and he shuddered at the memories that it provoked.  
  
"You have no idea of how I have longed to meet my great adversary face to face." This last sentence practically dripped with sarcasm. Wishing very much that this was all a sick joke or a very long nightmare, Wedge stared into the two mismatched eyes fixed on him. One burning bright with the red fires of revenge; the other a cold, icy, blue, promising no mercy.  
  
Feeling as if he were about to throw up, Wedge spoke, "I imagine you have Director Isard, but I have not given you a second thought, seeing as your shuttle blew up with you in it. Your alleged death seemed to make meeting you rather impossible."  
  
"Well as you can see I am very much alive."  
  
"So sorry if I don't jump for joy. I'm rather tied up at the moment. Besides, I hate offering congratulations to a psychopath."  
  
"Oh, I'm not looking for congratulations. On the contrary, I expected you to be defiant. However, the downfall of you and your squadron will be congratulations enough."  
  
"I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken. After my disappearance they'll be on their guard, and my position in the squadron can be easily filled. Rogue Squadron can't die; we don't know how. Impossible is our stock in trade."  
  
"On the other contrary commander, your capture has set in motion the events that will play your precious squadron right into my hands. My sources have already alerted me to an impending rescue attempt led by your valiant Captain Horn. Which of course is doomed to failure seeing as how I already have the necessary measures in place to thwart any attempt at rescue. So you see Commander Antilles, I have nothing to worry about."  
  
Wedge met her gloating speech with icy silence, not wanting to think about the possibility of her words being true. "Excuse me. I must prepare a familiar welcome for your friend Captain Horn and his companions. Goodbye Commander Antilles, I look forward to future encounters." With that ominous statement she left, and Wedge was plunged into despairing darkness.  
  
******  
  
Sighing John Trasten sank into his shipboard bed exhausted. He Corran, Luke, Yari and Pash had stayed up long into the night. well actually it was morning, perfecting their plan to rescue Wedge. But something was nagging at the edge of his consciousness that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He knew it was something important, something they were over looking something that could cause their mission to go terribly, terribly wrong. But the long night combined with the stress of the coming mission drove all thoughts but those of sleep from his mind, and he dropped off into deep forgetfulness. And in the morning all memory of his troubling thoughts had vanished.  
  
*******  
  
The Super Star Destroyer Rebel's Blood hovered above the planet Myrk collecting the last of its shipment of Ysalimari. On the bridge of the huge ship Ysanne Isard stared at the creature before her repulsed, yet fascinated, these things were the key to the capture of Luke Skywalker and more importantly Corran Horn, who had apparently picked some of that mumbo jumbo force stuff from Skywalker.  
  
Corran Horn. The destruction and downfall of the New Republic was all important of course, but the breaking of Corran Horn. and his friends was infinitely more important. They had humiliated and defeated her, and no one humiliated Ysanne Isard and lived to tell the tale. She twisted her lips into a cold hard smile. Revenge was so sweet.  
  
"Madame," a nervous voice said at her side interrupting her reverie.  
  
".Madame the voice was a bit more urgent now.  
  
"Yes what is it?" She finally snapped annoyed that her train of thought had been interrupted.  
  
"We're receiving a transmission from General Rillen on Enduro III." The young ensign stammered painfully aware of Isard's legendary temper.  
  
"Thank you I'll receive it in my quarters."  
  
The ensign breathed a sigh of relief and hurried away to alert the comm techs. Isard strode to the turbo lift and punched in her deck number eagerly anticipating Rillen's update.  
  
*******  
  
General Sean Rillen Imperial Director of counter intelligence was in a good mood, despite being at first very skeptical of Isard's scheme, he was elated that it seemed to be working. He stared out of the view port seeing the spinning blue and green planet of Enduro III, waiting for Isard's reply. He did not have long to wait. "Ah Madame Director," said Rillen smiling "I suggest you return here as soon as possible. For I have been informed that our friends are coming to call very soon."  
  
"Very good, I assume you have made the necessary arrangements on planet?"  
  
"Yes, all is ready here they will not be unmonitored for any of the time they are on planet. Although I still don't understand the game you are playing. Why not just bring them in cut out all the unnecessary risks?"  
  
"I have waited too long for this moment I want to be able to enjoy every moment of it. And besides General where's your sense of humor? This should be quite entertaining."  
  
"I'm just thinking of the best interest of the troops these are very dangerous people we're allowing in here, not a group to be taken lightly but," he sighed, "of course you are right. I look forward to watching this bit of drama unfold."  
  
"Yes, it should be very interesting, and as long you have put the appropriate measures in place to control them if they at any point deduce what they are walking into, there is a zero risk factor for our forces. And if by chance your troops should fail, I have my own precautions in place."  
  
******  
  
"Unidentified Freighter, this is Enduro III Air Traffic Control, we have you on our screens please identify yourself." Said a rather tired sounding Imperial.  
  
"Uh, Control this is the Crate Dragon requesting permission to land." Replied a rather bored sounding woman. In fact Yarielle Snoe was anything but bored as she nervously stared out the cockpit viewport at the Super Star Destroyer Rebel's Blood under who's belly they were now passing. She muted the com, "This had better work."  
  
"Rebel's Blood, hmm. no hard feelings here." Said Corran Horn gesturing out the view port at the gigantic ship.  
  
"Crate Dragon this is Control please send your clearance code now."  
  
"Copy Control transmission commencing." The occupants of the Crate Dragon's cockpit waited in tense silence as the Imperials verified the clearance code of the small freighter.  
  
"Crate Dragon this is Control you have permission for landing at coordinates 45-63-ED-9."  
  
"Copy that Control, Crate Dragon out."  
  
******  
  
Isard smiled- they were here.  
  
****** P.S. Yes, I know I'm terribly sorry but all of the old reviews were deleted when I reposted the story, but never fear! I have them archived and I will continue to take their comments in stride! Elle 


	2. All Fall Down

Hello again! Here is the second part to my repost! Soon, probably next weekend, as this one will be insane, I will try to post another considerable chunk of the story. New scenes just keep appearing!!! Ahh! Oh, well it will get done! Thanks to all who have stuck with me!  
  
Yes, yes I know this galaxy far, far away does not belong to me. But it just looked so pretty up on that shelf I had to get it down and play with it a bit. I promise to put it back just a little worse for wear. I'm not making any money on this and I don't have any money anyway so suing me just wouldn't make sense.  
  
******  
  
"Corran," Luke said slowly," something doesn't feel right." he paused reaching out with the force "It's almost as if the ship doesn't exist, or." Luke's face had suddenly become drained of all color.  
  
"What! What's the matter!" Exclaimed Corran  
  
"That ship is absolutely covered with Ysalimari," said Luke dejectedly.  
  
"That's why I can't feel it." He sighed, "either Isard has gotten paranoid, smart or we've got a very big problem on our hands. Well either way we have a problem, but do you think she suspects something? "  
  
"You know," said Corran glancing up the huge ship they were rapidly approaching, "I suddenly have a very bad feeling about this."  
  
"Yeah." Luke sighed, "me too."  
  
* * *  
  
Smiling widely at the man in front of him, Lieutenant John Trasten took the flimsi the Imperial Customs official offered him.  
  
"And have a nice stay," the man hesitated glancing at John's papers.  
  
"Mr. Sanos."  
  
"Thank you! Sir! I'm here to enlist in the Navy." He gushed.  
  
"Do you think they'll take me!"  
  
The customs agent didn't even look up. "Oh! I'm sure they will." He said unenthusiastically. Turning away from the patriotic customs official John kept his smile screwed in place until he was far enough away from the pig to not turn around and wring his pompous neck. Yari appeared at his shoulder and put a steadying hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Easy Jerred," she said using his code name. He shook her off.  
  
"Hello Sirl. Where're we going?"  
  
"Nearest recruiting office. It's a good bet they're pretty desperate for recruits these days."  
  
"Hmm," John grunted, "Let's hope so"  
  
Neither of them saw the sun glint on the microbinoculars trained on their receding forms.  
  
*******  
  
General Sean Rillen of Imperial Intelligence watched the two rebels through narrowed eyes. He was really getting too old for fieldwork, but he had been too curious to stay away. Imagine! Such loyalty in rebels! Unthinkable!  
  
He had to admit he had been dubious of Isard's plan from the very start if only because he had not believed the rebels would come through for their friend. He had been trained to think that the rebels were animals. But animals had little loyalty. Interesting. Bringing his attention back to the present he glanced down at the street.  
  
The two down there were not the important ones, but they were worth watching. If anything Rillen had learned throughout the years was that what you didn't know was the most dangerous and stood for the most watching, because one never knew when the enemy had a Skifter in the deck.  
  
* * *  
  
Wedge's pain numbed mind was finally starting to clear when the lights suddenly came on in a blazing burst of brilliance. Very nearly causing Wedge to cry out as the too bright light hit his dilated pupils. He heard the click of boots on the metallic floor and his over abused eyes tried to track the face attached to the sound. He didn't even see the boot coming until it crashed into his ribs. The air in his lungs left him in a rush of oxygen.  
  
"On your feet rebel scum. Director Isard wants to see you." Wedge rolled his eyes. Great! Painfully climbing to his feet Wedge was assisted out the cell door by a generous shove from the guard behind him.  
  
A second guard waited outside the cell, neatly fielding Wedge he slammed him against the wall with dizzying force. Wrenching Wedge's arms behind him he cuffed them there. Leading the way ugly guard number one, as Wedge had dubbed him started off down the corridor. Following, Wedge stumbled after him aided by the guard behind him.  
  
The cold impersonal hallways seemed to progress forever, marked by gleaming steel doors. Finally they stopped in front of a forbidding metal portal. Punching the lock the first guard stepped through, Wedge resignedly followed. The room they entered was dimly lit and depressingly familiar. He had seen many of them on board the Super Star Destroyer Lusankya, before the New Republic had dismantled them and he did not like what he saw.  
  
The man form platform was vertical to the floor, but the controls on the side panel of the device showed it could be swung horizontally. The guard facing him spun Wedge around and uncuffed him. And in a dull bass monotone the guard said, "take off your flightsuit" as if it were the most natural thing in the world.  
  
Wedge nearly had to bite his tongue to keep from saying something smart, but he complied. He could do it himself or they could it for him. The door snapped open causing Wedge to jump.  
  
"Ah, Iceheart come to join the party?" Asked Wedge giving her an insolent grin.  
  
She barely glanced at him, "Put him in." She purred. Wedge was pushed back into the cold restraints and he inwardly winced as the guards snapped each one shut.  
  
Bracing himself Wedge cocked an eyebrow at the Imperial as if to say ~Bring it on~. Surprisingly instead of ordering the interrogation techs to begin, she tapped a portable view screen thoughtfully.  
  
"I wasn't sure whether to show you this now. Or to just surprise you with new company," she gave him a malicious smile. "I couldn't wait."  
  
Flicking the screen on she shoved it toward him. Wedge was unusually good at keeping his emotions from his face. That was why he was such a good saabac player he reflected abstractly, but even he couldn't disguise his heart hitting his gut as he realized who was on the viewscreen. Corran Horn's heavily disguised, very oblivious face as he sat laughing with a very familiar blond haired farm-boy.  
  
******  
  
Still laughing Corran gestured shakily at Luke, "Hold on, hold on I've got another one." Surreptitiously pushing a piece of flimsi at Luke, Corran continued his joke. "So, so this guy walks into a bar."  
  
Luke frowned perplexed letting the rest of Corran's joke wash over him he glanced at the note. Empty pockets in the force, all around us. Ysalimari. Eyes widening Luke reached out with the force and interrupted Corran's joke.  
  
"No, wait you've told me that one before." He stood up, "Come on, you're so drunk you can't even see straight. Let's get you back to the hotel." Corran waved him off playing out his part. "No, no I'm fine." He attempted to get up, but fell back heavily into his seat. Grimacing Luke pulled him up and hoisted Corran's arm over his shoulder. "Come on. Up we go!" And they staggered awkwardly out of the cantina, Corran leaning heavily on Luke's shoulder.  
  
Out on the street Corran dropped the act and Luke sent out his mental probes through the force. "There are five empty pockets, surrounding us. How much you do you wanna bet that they're stormies with ysalimari?" Asked Luke after a few tense seconds of silence.  
  
"Probably a lot." remarked Corran. "Come on we've gotta get moving. There's a good chance that we've shadowed since we touched down on the planet. Which means Yari and John's cover is blown wide open. We've got to get Pash and warn them somehow or else we're going to have to rescue three people up there, instead of just one."  
  
"Actually, Corran I believe that we've got a far more pressing problem on our hands at the moment." Said Luke scanning the street. "Oh, and what might that be?" Asked Corran not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"It appears as though our Imperial counterparts are not very pleased with our movements, because they are closing on our position now."  
  
"Great, just great" Said Corran rolling his eyes.  
  
Ducking into a side alley, they began to run.  
  
*****  
  
Pash Cracken turned away from the window and sighed. He hadn't felt like going to the cantina with Corran and Luke, but now he wished he had. The whole mission was weighing on him, something just didn't feel right. He had gone over all the details countless times, replaying in his head every possible scenario, and he still couldn't figure out what had been bothering him. He collapsed onto the room's small bed and sighed again, he knew what was bothering him. Everything.  
  
The whole mission had gone just a little bit too smoothly for his tastes. Planet fall had been a piece of cake no one had asked any questions, or for that matter seemed very interested in just another cargo shuttle visiting this out of the way planet. No one had even hassled them at customs everything was just too easy. Too easy indeed.  
  
******  
  
"Milady, our quarry is aware and running." Reported Lieutenant first class Vincent Carapelli.  
  
"Very well, thank you lieutenant." Cutting the comm transmission Isaard turned to Rillen.  
  
"Well, it appears as though its time to begin bringing in our loose ends. Take the two already onboard, and send two teams down to the planet's surface." She turned back to the viewport. Nodding Rillen saluted and turned towards the door. "Yes Madame Director."  
  
Still looking out the window Isard added "General," turning Rillen lifted an eyebrow. "Yes Ma'am?" She turned, "Bring the male prisoner to me. I have a few words to say to him."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Turning he walked out the door. Never voicing the questions that her comment had left in his mind  
  
******  
  
Lost in thought Yarielle tried in vain to turn her attention back to the front of the classroom. Joining up on planet had been easy, almost too easy. She could have easily attributed the ease to the fact that. she shook herself. She shouldn't be focusing on the negative, the hardest thing she and John had faced was pretending to be ignorant of drills and procedures on board a military ship and to "learn" the ins and outs of being in an armed service. Of course it was a little different aboard an Imp ship however as it was she and John were at the top of their class. Suddenly the doors at the back of the room snapped open and armed stormtroopers poured through. ~Not that they needed that many. She reflected abstractly to take just two people. ~  
  
John Trasten's head snapped around as the classroom doors burst open, and before he even saw the glistening armor he knew that the jig was up. ~Not that there's anything I can do about it.~ Unarmed the stormtroopers would just peel him off of their armor, plus he was in a room of annoyingly imperialistic minded students. What can I do? The troopers headed straight for him and he saw five others move off to dispatch Yarielle.  
  
Picking him up by his flight suit's lapel the trooper roughly slammed him to the floor, and cuffed his hands behind his back. Hauling him back upright the troopers rybet marched him out the door and into the hall. His mind still trying to adjust to his fast changing fortune, John had barely gotten his thoughts in order before he was thrust into Isard's office.  
  
"Good afternoon lieutenant." Said Isard smiling knowingly. "I have been expecting you." It was then that all of John's nagging fears came to painful fulmination.  
  
******  
  
The echo of soft footsteps in the hallway brought Pash Cracken's head up with a jerk. His feeling of unease had been growing exponentially with every passing minute that Luke and Corran were not back, telling himself to relax he lay back down on the bed trying to convince his overactive imagination that stormtroopers were not in fact edging their way up to his door at this very moment.  
  
The door to the room softly rattled as something brushed against it. Leaping out of the bed and diving for the drawer where he had put his weapon earlier, he swung smoothly around bringing his weapon to bear as he studied the unmoving portal. ~Get a grip Pash~ he warned himself it's probably just your imagination.  
  
Slowly approaching the door his gun raised, Pash peered out of the small peephole into the hallway. Nothing moved. The corridor stretched in either direction empty. Shaking his head Pash threw his gun down on his bed cursing himself for an over imaginative fool. There was no immediate danger.  
  
With a blinding flash a red bolt of light shattered the window in a crystalline spray of glass. The room was then illuminated by a serpentine flash of blue energy which coiled around Pash's writhing form as he fell to the sharply glittering floor. Behind his falling form the door burst open and the room was soon filled with the sound of softly clicking white body armor.  
  
******  
  
Corran and Luke raced down darkened streets extending their senses to encompass as much of the surrounding area as possible. They had left their pursuit far behind in a spurt of force enhanced speed, but now had to slow as they detected more and more of the telltale pockets of emptiness indicating ysalimari and stormtroopers as they neared their hotel. Luke abruptly stopped as he sensed movement ahead of them causing Corran, running a few steps behind, to nearly knock the elder jedi to ground. He gestured Corran back toward the way they'd come and they slipped into an ill lit alley.  
  
"They have Pash." Said Luke breathing heavily. "There's no point in going back. We'd be walking into a trap."  
  
Shaking his ahead as if trying to dispel a bad dream Corran exploded, "Son of a Sith!" Abruptly remembering who he was with Corran looked up embarrassed, "No offense to you."  
  
Luke, despite himself grinned. "None taken." Corran went on, "We've been set up! This whole situation was a trap! I will not be her prisoner again!" Corran's voice nearly broke, "I can't."  
  
Luke looked at him sympathetically "I'm afraid that's exactly what she wants. Unfortunately it looks like we've been playing right into her hands."  
  
Corran nodded grimly, "And now she has Pash! As well as Wedge and I'm sure John and Yari aren't far behind. One of them will break. We need to get them out NOW!"  
  
Luke sighed his shoulder's slumped "You're right, but first we need to contact Tycho and Airen. They need to know what's going on." Nodding Corran agreed. "The Imps have our transmitter, we need to get our hands on another, and that's not going to be easy on this backwater little dust ball."  
  
Luke smiled. "Right well I have a few ideas as to where to start. I grew up on a backwater little dust ball you know."  
  
Corran grinned, "Well then aren't we lucky?"  
  
Slipping silently down the alley the two force users allowed the shadows of the alley to consume them and disappeared into the night.  
  
* * *  
  
Gulping nervously Lieutenant first class Vincent Carapelli waited for Director Isard's face to appear on his comm. unit. "Yes, Lieutenant?" Came her voice snapping impatiently.  
  
"Madame Director," the young soldier began nervously. "There was a slight problem planet side. We were unable to capture two of the rebel operatives and they still remain at large, whereabouts unknown."  
  
Isard was silent for a moment her mismatched eyes flashing dangerously. "I want them found Lieutenant." She finally bit out. "I want them found immediately. There will be severe consequences if they are not apprehended within the next two hours." Her tone cut like a knife and the Lieutenant had to restrain himself from taking a step back from her simulated image at the sheer fury in her too calm voice.  
  
"Yes Ma'am immediately." He managed to squeak out.  
  
"Do not fail me again lieutenant."  
  
"No, Ma'am-" The connection cut out.  
  
* * *  
  
"Your men have failed General." The statement was full of menace. Isard turned away from the comm. unit and speared Rillen with a withering glare.  
  
"Madame, if you will remember I did suggest that we bring them in as soon as they arrived on planet."  
  
"Yes, but you also said that your men could handle any situation. I do not tolerate failure General. If this type of situation should come about in the future I will hold you completely responsible."  
  
"I understand Madame Director." Said Rillen releasing a small sigh.  
  
"However, fortunately for you and your troops I have already taken this possibility into account and am prepared for it. We need but sit back and wait, the rebels must still rescue their friends. We still hold the upper hand. Lighten the guard in the detention bloc."  
  
"Excuse me, why-"  
  
"You need not worry General I have a most delicious surprise for our rebel friends." The smile on her face could have plunged Tatooine into winter. Rillen could not help but repress a slight shudder. Isard seemed less and less stable everyday, but she commanded here for now. He saluted her and turned toward the door. For now.  
  
****** 


	3. Red Rain

Yes, yes I know this galaxy far, far away does not belong to me. But it just looked so pretty up on that shelf I had to get it down and play with it a bit. I promise to put it back just a little worse for wear. I'm not making any money on this and I don't have any money anyway so suing me just wouldn't make sense.  
  
******  
  
Admiral James Saarken gazed meditatively out of the viewport of his flagship, the star destroyer Emperor's Cloak. Watching the long lines of hyperspace stream past he contemplated the coming battle. Battle was not the word for it really, the strike would be lightning quick and devastating. The fleet's target was Orliss, a small planet known throughout the galaxy as a paradise, a playground for the rich and famous to come and flaunt themselves. Orliss' economy had recently fallen on hard times as tourism had been sparse during the war between the Empire and the Rebel Alliance, but now in a bid to regain its appeal Orliss had recently petitioned the New Republic for membership in the fledgling government. Saarken smiled membership was to be bought at a steep price. Soon governments all over the galaxy would hear of the awful price that came of allying with the New Republic.  
  
******  
  
With a deep sigh that reached from his numb feet to his aching head Captain Verul Nebarri of the Orliss defense force opened his fighter's canopy and climbed slowly out, the seat in his small Starfury XT100 seemed to get harder and harder with every patrol. He grinned wryly of course it didn't help that he wasn't getting any younger. Still age had been kind to him and he enjoyed giving the younger men in his command a run for their money despite the fact that in all probability they would never be in a real dogfight. Orliss just wasn't important enough for that. Verul leaped down from his fighter's cockpit eager to get home to his family after a long patrol, when suddenly the alarm klaxon sounded, an ear splitting wail that could only mean one thing: enemy ships closing fast.  
  
"Warning," sounded a voice over the loudspeaker, "Imperial ships have been deployed, all fighter squadrons launch immediately." The notice continued to sound as Verul performed a quick turn and pulled himself back into his cockpit. "Gold Squadron report!" He barked, performing a quick start for his engine. "Gold 2 good to go."  
  
"Gold 3 green and mean."  
  
He let the rest of his squadron's acknowledgements wash over him as he prepared himself for the coming battle. "All right launch on my mark, keep your heads out there, and remember what I told you!" He winced knowing that it was likely that most of his men wouldn't survive. They just didn't have enough experience. Pushing all such thoughts aside he said, "mark." And he and the rest of his squadron lifted into the sky to meet their fate.  
  
* * *  
  
Saarken couldn't help but sneer as he gazed out of the viewport. Orliss' defenses were pitiful, his TIE fighter squadrons were tearing through the three pitiful squadrons of the hopelessly outdated Starfury XT100s. Saarken watched the silent space battle with grim satisfaction, the last small enemy fighter clung doggedly to life as it corkscrewed away from the TIE fighter that was chasing it, only to be lost in a brilliant blaze of light as it collided with a second TIE's lasers. Saarken shook his head ~Pitiful.~  
  
"Sir," said a crisp voice behind him. "The enemy's defense fleet is destroyed."  
  
Saarken nodded and allowed himself a small smile. "Begin planetary bombardment." Admission to the New Republic was costly indeed. Beyond the parasteel of the viewport a red rain began to fall on the green planet, which once could have been called paradise.  
  
* * *  
  
Madame Director Ysanne Isard stormed onto the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer Rebel's Blood, fury written on her every feature, ~how dare he?~ Isard fumed inwardly. Nothing in her extensive files on Rogue Squadron or their illustrious commander had even hinted at the possibility of an allergic reaction to her interrogation drugs! Seconds after administering the drug Antilles had gone into anaphylactic shock and had to be rushed to the medcenter! The man and all that he represented was infuriating! Firmly taking a hold of her temper she took a deep calming breath. He would recover. Isard smiled thinly. So what if the vaunted Commander Antilles was allergic to her own special form of persuasion? There were always more... primitive methods available to her,  
  
A young ensign ran up behind her "Madame Director!" She didn't acknowledge him. He tried again "Madame?" Finally Isard appeared to hear him "Yes, report!" He nodded, "Yes Ma'am, General Rillen has just completed his attack against Orliss. He reports minimal resistance and few casualities. He reports that he expects to rejoin the fleet here in a day or two." Isard nodded "Excellent ensign. You're dismissed." The young man turned and all but ran away from the sadistic gleam he saw in his superior's eyes. Isard didn't notice, she smiled and turned back toward the medcenter. Her plan was coming together all but flawlessly.  
  
* * *  
  
Luke and Corran huddled over the small Comm set in the backroom Sasie's Cantina one of the more disreputable bars on Orliss waiting impatiently for their codes to be recognized. Corran glanced behind them at the closed door to the bar room, the bartender had not been eager to let them use the console, in fact he hadn't even admitted he owned it until Luke "persuaded" the greasy man to help. Corran shivered slightly inwardly wondering at the same power he himself had at his fingertips. Desperate times call for desperate measures, but Corran was still uneasy with the idea of affecting the man's free will.  
  
Inwardly shrugging Corran dismissed the philosophical problem from his thoughts, and returned his gaze to the comm. as it crackled to life.  
  
"Cracken here, go ahead."  
  
"General this is Jedi Master Skywalker and Lieutenant Horn reporting in sir." Corran replied grimacing not looking forward to telling the General of his son's capture.  
  
"Good to hear from you! Command was getting worried. What's the situation?"  
  
"Not good sir," continued Corran. "It appears as though we were expected. I believe that we were under surveillance from the moment we arrived in- system. Lieutenants Snoe and Trasken boarded the Super Star Destroyer as we had planned, however we have reason to believe that they have been captured as-" Corran paused, "as Pash was captured by stormtroopers earlier tonight and we were pursued."  
  
"They have Pash!" Cracken exploded "When was he taken?"  
  
"Earlier tonight" Replied Luke "Isard is using Ysalimari and we had no warning. We'll get him back General, we would like to continue the mission ourselves." Cracken grimaced, his heart frozen at the thought of his son in Imperial hands.  
  
"Officially I should tell you to sit tight. Has news of Orliss reached you yet?" Luke and Corran exchanged confused looks.  
  
"No, sir we haven't heard anything."  
  
"Three days ago two star destroyers attacked the Planet Orliss without provocation. There was major damage across the planet and the meager defenses they put up were completely wiped away."  
  
"Did they say what they wanted?" Asked Luke concern creasing his face.  
  
"No, there were no demands simply a message saying that: the false republic would pay for the wrongs against the Empire."  
  
Corran snorted and rolled his eyes "Yes, the poor victimized Empire. When will they learn how absolutely ridiculous they sound?"  
  
"Not soon enough for me," sighed Cracken. "The Senate is calling for action. We must decisively counter this threat, Isard is our prime suspect we are sending the fleet to your position to get rid of her once and for all. I leave you to your own discretion on your actions until the fleet arrives. If any one of our people cracks it could be devastating to the New Republic." Cracken attempted a smile "And I don't like the idea of my son in the hands of that psychopath. Do what you can. Cracken out."  
  
Luke and Corran exchanged glances, "I'm not leaving them up there for one minute longer than need be." Luke nodded his head agreeing with Corran's statement.  
  
"Well then that makes two of us." A wolfish grin spread over Luke's face "Let's hope that accomplishing the impossible is still the Rogue's stock in trade because we're gonna need all the edge we can get."  
  
* * *  
  
Wedge woke his breath rasping in and out of his lungs with difficulty. Shaking his head he rolled over onto his back, and stared into the darkness of his cell, grimacing at the bruises the over eager stormtroopers had decorated his body with. It could have been worse he reflected abstractly. In some ways he was glad that his body had nearly shut down from the drugs Isard had injected into his system it gave him some small measure of protection in terms of his will although his body would probably now take the brunt of whatever Isard could think up. Corran hadn't been broken completely, but Isard had been able to extract all the information about the New Republic that he had known, which thankfully hadn't been much.  
  
Wedge grinned sardonically such was not the case with himself. If Isard managed to crack him the damage to the New Republic would be extensive between his work with the secretive Wraiths and the New Republic's poster squadron the Rogues he was a veritable corusca gem mine of information. Without drugs it would take longer, but Isard was patient and determined. Wedge realized that without his escape, capture or death she would eventually get what she wanted.  
  
Rescue at this point seemed unlikely as both Luke and Corran, had seemed completely oblivious to the surveillance bearing down on them. Isard had been calling the shots so far, however Wedge didn't underestimate Luke and Corran's abilities and he hoped that between the two of them they would be able to come up with some way to avoid the trap into which Isard had been leading them.  
  
* * *  
  
Long time, no see I know and I am terribly sorry for that. Unfortunately real life has just been altogether too real recently what with family health problems and so much work I barely have time to draw breath. However life has eased up a bit lately and so I am going to try to post a lot in the coming couple of weeks. This entry is a bit short but more is on the way I swear. As always please do review, they are very encouraging to read, and prompt a flurry of chattering plot bunnies every time I read one. 


	4. Confrontation

I'm not making any money with this story. I'm doing it just for fun. The Star Wars universe does not belong to me. I just like to play in it.  
  
* * *  
  
"So what exactly is your plan?" Inquired Corran quirking an eyebrow at Luke. The two stood in shadow across the street from the spaceport where several ships were off loading personnel and supplies from the circling Star Destroyer overhead.  
  
"We need to get up to that Star Destroyer and those ships seem to be the only way."  
  
Corran nodded in agreement "Yes but trying to get on them is another thing entirely!"  
  
Luke cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "There is no try do or do not."  
  
Corran rolled his eyes "Now how did I know that you were going to say that?"  
  
Luke smiled, "and in terms of getting onboard we'll just order them to take us."  
  
"Right," said Corran, "and they'll just jump at the chance to take orders from the man at the top of the Empire's most wanted list."  
  
"No," said an unfamiliar voice, "They'll jump to take mine." At the sound of the voice Corran unholstered his blaster and trained it at the man nearly before he had finished speaking. In Luke's place a sneering bland faced Imperial Commander stood uniform and all, shimmering briefly the force illusion fell away to reveal a wryly, smiling Jedi in the Commander's place. "I believe that should do the trick," said Luke. "Can you play the unruly prisoner bit?" He inquired pulling a set of binders out of his pocket and tossing them to Corran.  
  
"But once we reach the destroyer your disguise will disappear," said Corran neatly fielding the binders and inspecting them with a frown.  
  
"True," shrugged Luke, "but we only need this to get onto the shuttle. After the shuttle docks on the Star Destroyer we can disable the pilots and...erm... 'borrow' their uniforms."  
  
"Wait I think I've heard this one before," said Corran sarcastically. "Aren't we both a little short to be stormtroopers?"  
  
"We won't be stormtroopers we'll be pilots," said Luke seriously. "People see what they expect to, and the average Imperial isn't all that bright. The uniforms should be enough to help us blend in while we disable the tractor beams and find the others."  
  
"Right," said Corran shaking his head incredulously and twisting his arms behind his back to fasten the binders. "Can you explain to me how between the two of us- a Jedi Master and a former CorSec agent-we choose the plan that has 'shoot me' written all over it!" Corran shook his head incredulously and then smirked "Maybe it's so crazy that it'll actually work."  
  
Luke grinned roguishly "We can only hope," and with that he began striding toward the spaceport.  
  
* * *  
  
Yari lay on the cold metal cot in her cell and stared up into the darkness. She hadn't seen anyone since she's been captured and thrown in here and the wait had begun to get on her nerves. She had had a few close calls while working for New Republic Security but had never been revealed or captured before and her imagination was beginning to get the best of. She shivered involuntarily recalling some of the stories that had circulated about victims of Isard's torture, those who had been programmed to be loyal to her, killing their own families simply because she had ordered them to. She sat up irritably tossing her hair as if to shake such thoughts. Corran had been Isard's prisoner before and he had escaped relatively unscathed, she just had to hold on. They would come for her eventually and she would face them. She was determined to not appear afraid.  
  
As if in answer to her thoughts the cell door slid open in a burst of light revealing two men in imperial uniforms. She tensed, her blood pounding through her veins in a sudden rush of adrenaline. "Yari?" Called a familiar voice, "It's us." Corran stepped through the door and reached a hand toward her. "Are you ok?" He asked concernedly. Relief flooded through her as her mind finally caught up with her eyes. She jumped up and gave Corran a fierce hug "Yeah I'm fine, I thought you were them." She said her voice stumbling over the last word. "How did you get here?" She inquired incredulously, "Is it just the two of you?"  
  
Luke grinned and motioned them both out of the cell "Yes it's just the two of us, and we'll be happy to answer all of your questions, but preferably not in Imperial custody. We need to get Pash, Wedge and John and get out of here." Moving quickly Luke consulted a datapad he had lifted from the guard station "I think that Pash is in here and that John is in that one. If this is right Wedge is further down the corridor." Luke hit the release of the cell nearest him and light flooded into it. Pash threw up a hand to block the light and squinted irritably at them "Where have you been? You're late."  
  
Luke smirked and shook his head "Only a Rogue would say something that idiotic. Let's go."  
  
Pash stood and climbed out of the cell "What now oh fearless leaders?"  
  
"John," said Luke, nodding toward a cell a few doors down from where they were standing.  
  
"Right, I'll get him why don't you three go find Wedge." Said Yari putting action to her words. Nodding the other three jogged down the hall.  
  
Stepping to the cell door Yari hit the release, the cell was dark and nothing moved. "John?" She called hesitantly. She stepped into the cell "John," she called again. He lay unmoving on the cot, his face turned toward the wall. She stopped unsure of what to do. Reaching out a hand she laid it on his shoulder. He jerked convulsively at her touch and pulled his body into a tight ball. "John. It's me." Said Yari, "You need to get up. We have to get out of here."  
  
He slowly got up, his gaze not meeting hers. "It's too late for me." He said in a muffled voice.  
  
"That's nonsense," she growled. "Come on we're going to get you out of here." He stood slowly and followed her out of the cell when she took him by the arm. "Come on." She said pulling him into the light.  
  
Further down the hall the three men had found Wedge's cell and palmed the release. Corran ducked through the door and moved to the still form lying on the cell's floor.  
  
"Wedge?" He called hesitantly, sinking to his knees he turned the still form of his friend over. The light hit Wedge's face and Corran heard a sharp intake of breath as Pash saw the dark bruises and cuts that covered Wedge's face.  
  
"Wedge?" Corran tried again, his eyes sparking angrily as he contemplated what Isard had done to his friend. ~She probably vented her frustration on him when her troopers didn't get Luke and me~.  
  
Wedge's eyes opened and focused blearily at the three worried faces staring down at him. Luke smiled in relief "Hey Wedge, we're gonna get you out of here. Do you think that you can walk?"  
  
Wedge managed a weak grin, "Anything to get out of here."  
  
Yari appeared at the door of the cell "Did you find him?" She asked shooting gazes down the hallway behind her "We need to get out of here now." Pash nodded and helped Wedge to his feet. "How far to the docking bay?" he asked.  
  
"Not that far. It won't take us long, but we'll have to move pretty fast. Corran and I disabled the tractor beams, but it won't take them long to fix if they find you all gone."  
  
Luke and Pash supported Wedge as he stood up and walked out of the cell, and they all began down the hallway out of the detention bloc.  
  
Behind Corranj Yari watched distractedly as John fiddled with something in his pocket. "John?" Ignoring her inquiring tone, John kept his eyes averted, sweat shone on his forehead. Muttering almost as if to himself he said, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, she wants me to."  
  
Yari looked at him uncomprehendingly, "John?" Pulling a comlink from out of his pocket John triggered the call button, and almost immediately the alarm klaxon began to go off deafening them and alerting the whole ship. "John!" Yari yelled her voice betrayed. In shock Yari stared at him, pulling out her blaster she fired.  
  
"Yari! Don't!" Shouted Corran but it was too late  
  
The small group watched in horror as John slid unmoving to the floor, the alarm wailing in each of their ears, a shrieking death knell tolling their doom. Yari was shaking and swearing her breath coming in small gasps. "Why did he do it?" She exclaimed in a shaken voice. "Why?"  
  
"Isard." Was all Corran said, "He must have been an Imperial prisoner before."  
  
"We better get moving." Said Wedge, his exhausted voice snapping the rest out of their stunned stupor. Luke and Pash were the first to stir, slinging Wedge's arms over their shoulders they hurried down the hall, supporting most of Wedge's weight between them, heading for the command center and the scant shelter that it offered. Pulling Yari with him Corran followed leaving behind the crumpled body of their unwilling betrayer, Yari and Corran easily caught up with Luke and Pash. Corran glanced worriedly at Wedge and winced sympathetically, his commander and friend was relying heavily on Luke and Pash, his breathing labored and his eyes glazed in pain, but he pulled himself doggedly forward refusing to give in to his body's screamed demands for rest.  
  
Reaching the command center Luke and Pash set Wedge down, gently easing their friend's broken body against the support of console and Luke turned to face his companions. There was only limited cover and he could already hear the heavy footsteps of stormtroopers racing to surround them. "Options?" He inquired, but Yari. Corran and Pash simply shook their heads miserably, there were none.  
  
Down the corridor and beyond the concealing consoles, stormtroopers surrounded their position blasters ready. They were helpless; the four of them supporting their wounded friend couldn't prevail against the entire crew of a star destroyer. With the force it may have been possible, but the ysalimari were still blocking any and all access to the one thing that may have been able to help them. A feeling of desperation welled up in the back of Corran's throat. ~Not this, I can handle anything but this. ~  
  
Down the hall Isard rounded the corner, eyes gleaming, face set in a predatory smile, "Throw down your weapons." She commanded her voice echoing down the long cold corridor. "You are surrounded. You have no backup. You cannot escape." The last was a sibilant whisper, not quite disguising her triumphal glee. Silence met her demand. Nearly hissing her displeasure, Isard spat, "If you do not surrender within the next ten seconds I will not hesitate to open fire." Down the hallway Corran met Luke's eyes and grim understanding passed between them.  
  
The fleet was on its way. Isard needed something, or someone to distract her. Corran rose to a low crouch and quickly gripped Wedge's shoulder, giving Pash and Yari a slight nod he stood up. Yari bit back an oath and tried to reach out to stop him, but Pash caught her and held her to his chest as a single tear traced down her sorrowful face quickly replaced with a weary understanding she bowed her head and when she looked back up Corran was gone.  
  
"Isard!" Corran shouted his voice harsh, "It's me that you want. Let them go!" He stepped into the hallway blaster raised. He advanced slowly, eyes hard, staring into the face of his enemy. Ranging options coursed through his mind, he had her in his sights, it would be so easy to simply pull the trigger saving himself the humiliation and pain that was sure to come and ending this monstrosity's life.  
  
He was tempted, the possibility whispered through his mind like a seductive breeze. ~End it~. He gave a mental shake of his head, he couldn't do it, Mirax's face flashed across his mind's eye, ~I'm sorry baby~, he pushed down his fear and continued down the hallway.  
  
He could not condemn his friends to instant death by pulling the trigger. There was still some hope. For them at least. "Let them go." He repeated coming to a halt a few short yards from Isard and the straining blasters of the stormtroopers. Mismatched eyes bore into his razor edged green gaze.  
  
"Put down your weapon Lieutenant." Fighting the fear that queasily knotted his stomach Corran slowly reached down and placed his blaster on the deck. Raising his arms he stood back up, his eyes defiant, all fear and doubt banished from his mind.  
  
Isard's next words glittered with ill contained amusement, "You cannot possibly presume to know what I desire Lieutenant. But you will serve as a beginning." Her eyes shone with a malicious excitement, "Take him."  
  
The stormtroopers surrounded Corran and slammed him brutally to the cold deck, quickly checking him for any concealed weapons they cuffed him, and pulled him back upright to face Isard.  
  
She backhanded him, hard, snapping his head back and causing brilliant flares of light to encroach upon his vision. "You disappoint me Lieutenant. I was at least expecting some resistance." She leaned into him her breath hot against his cheek and whispered to into his ear. "I will not injure your friends for now." She pulled away from him and grinned, sending icy shards of despair into Corran's heart. "I'll even let them watch."  
  
She turned addressing Rillen, "Secure the other rebel's surrender and bring them to interrogation room three's viewing room. Do not let them escape. You two," she gestured at the two stormtroopers closest to Corran. "Bring him and come with me."  
  
Corran's heart ached; he had bought his friends at least a little time before she turned her attention on them. Hopefully it would be enough. It had to be.  
  
The two stormtroopers rybet marched Corran after Isard and he watched her stride confidently ahead with a sinking heart. She had been looking forward to this moment for years, and he wondered just what was the worst torture that such a deranged mind could create.  
  
Finally, Isard stopped in front of a forbidding cell door; she palmed it open and strode inside. Bare metal walls met his eyes, in the center of the room dangled a chain with a pair of cuffs at waist level attached to it. The stormtroopers uncuffed Corran and one led Corran toward the restraints as the other kept his blaster aimed at his midsection.  
  
"Take off his shirt." Said Isard before the stormtrooper cuffed him. The trooper grabbed Corran's collar and ripped the thin shirt off of his chest.  
  
Corran raised an eyebrow. "You could have just asked."  
  
The trooper merely grunted and chained Corran's hands in front of him. Corran turned to face Isard who was fiddling with something he couldn't see at a small table in the corner of the room. She finally turned to face Corran with a small loaded hypo in her hand. She nodded at one of the stormtroopers and he depressed a small button on the wall. Pulled by the chain Corran's hands shot above his head until his feet were left just brushing the floor.  
  
Isard stepped forward her face inches from Corran's defiant gaze, raising the hypo she jabbed it into his stomach. Corran didn't flinch as the needle dug into his skin. Skirtopanol or some derivative of it, he thought as the foreign substance flooded his body. He could feel it slowly spreading from his stomach until the room flexed and danced in his sight. Acidic fire spread through his veins pooling in his stomach and leaving him gasping for breath.  
  
Isard appeared before his wavering vision, her face set in a saccharine sweet smile.  
  
"I've improved upon my interrogation drugs since last you visited us." She stepped back a neuro-whip clasped almost carelessly in her hand.  
  
"It is an interesting mix," she continued. "For on the one hand it blurs the mind and weakens the will. While on the other," she grinned maliciously. "It heightens the sense of touch." Her voice almost caressed the last word as she disappeared from his line of sight.  
  
The first strike of the neuro-whip came from nowhere and Corran's body arched his back, his breath leaving him in a rush, as the crackling energy of the neuro-whip lacerated his nerves, not tearing and shredding flesh but sending shrieking pain across his already heightened senses in a wash of agony. Corran bit the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from crying out. Isard wanted his screams and she would get them, of that he had no doubt, but he would hold out for as long as possible.  
  
While he was still reeling from the neoro-whip a fist crashed into his stomach, and he doubled over his knees collapsing beneath him his arms shrieking in silent anguish as all of his weight came crashing down on his straining shoulders.  
  
Soon each strike blurred together in a sea of pain and Corran's agonized cries echoed throughout the small cell and into the viewing room beside it.  
  
* * *  
  
General Sean Rillen stood in the corner of the small viewing room, dividing his gaze between the shocked and sickened faces of the rebel's friends and the rebel himself. The rebel's sacrifice had shocked him, and looking at the faces of his friends he could no longer simply dismiss them as raving fanatics waving the flag of some misguided cause.  
  
If the cold-blooded brutality in the next room was the measure of what the Empire had become he was not sure that he wanted to be a part of it anymore. Rillen shuddered slightly as he closed his eyes and saw Isard's leering face burned into his memory. The prisoner's cries stopped and he glanced up in time to see one of the guards dash a bucket of icy water on the prisoner's face, which was all but unrecognizable beneath the vivid bruises and swelling.  
  
Rillen shook his head sickened, Isard was not even asking the rebel any questions. When the water failed to wake the rebel Isard snarled at the guards to lower him and take him to a cell, as Rillen watched the man's broken body hit the ground with a dull thud, something within him broke. He left the room shaking his head. Such an honorable man as Lieutenant Corran Horn deserved a better fate than this slow inexorable slide into death.  
  
* * *  
  
Dark, yes I know. I never said that this fic would be all sweetness and light, but I swear I will get our heroes out of this mess. Remember that impossible is their stock in trade! I'm very sorry for the wait, but here is yet another installment. I will get the next one out as soon as possible. Please do review it is very encouraging to receive them. 


End file.
